


Сила привычки

by Sag



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Он не художник или врач, но знает анатомию лучше и того, и другого. Издержки профессии.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Сила привычки

Он знает не меньше тысячи способов умертвить человека. С оружием и без, на близком расстоянии и на дистанции. Уэйд не может просто идти по улице. Нет, он видит все слабые точки прохожих, представляя бесчисленное количество вероятностей, каждая из которых заканчивается массовым геноцидом и реками крови. Он видит подростка на скейтборде и думает, как легко сломать ему шею двумя точными движениями. Мимо проходит боров с золотой цепью, и Уилсон представляет, как подсекает ему ноги – слабое место всех здоровяков – и перерезает глотку. Он не художник или врач, но знает анатомию лучше и того, и другого. Издержки профессии.  
Уэйд не знает, страдает ли от такого дерьма кто-то из его коллег или это конкретно его профессионализм перешел всякую черту. Впрочем, Уэйд не страдает, он наслаждается. Игра «Убей в воображении за минимум движений» развлекает его в совсем уж тухлые и унылые времена уже который месяц.  
Зачем ему знать, как называется печень на латыни, если можно её проткнуть? Зачем рисовать глаза, если в них можно выстрелить? Где-то там Уэйд понимает, что это неправильно, но когда его это ебало? Ему всегда было наплевать на сдвиги собственного сознания. Да, было.  
Пока не появился Паучок. Хрупкий, слабый Паучок, который на самом-то деле может метнуть в наемника и чугунной батареей, с легкостью оторванной от стены. Питер ведь и сильный, и ловкий, и умный, и паучье чутье его это… Чувство юмора немного подкачало – у Уэйда получше будет – но это ничего, это поправимо... Но сейчас не об этом. Ведь несмотря на все свои абилки, Питер всего лишь человек. Мутировавший, но человек. Черт, да Уэйд и сам к мутантам относится, но там, где у него бессмертие и срыв башни, у Паркера – слабые точки. Слабые точки обычного человека. Которые Уилсон видит каждую гребанную секунду, как ебучий суперкомпьютер от фирмы «Наемник-социопат-3000». «Курьерская доставка включена в стоимость», блять.   
И ведь Питер ничего не сможет сделать, если у Уэйда поедет крыша – мальчишка сам недавно признался, неловко краснея и смущаясь, как после первой пошлой шуточки, что паучье чутье на Уилсона больше не реагирует. То есть даже на инстинктивном уровне Паркер не считал наемника опасным для себя. И это плохо, очень-очень, блять, плохо. Потому что Питер встречает его, открывая дверь квартиры, и Уилсон замечает не радостную, открытую улыбку, а голую шею, глаза, слегка прикрытые мышцами и одеждой сердце, печень, пах, сосуды на ногах… И всё это можно сломать, проткнуть, разрезать, продырявить пулей.  
Питер обнимает его и… Канал позвоночника. Слишком много интересного с ним можно сделать, чтобы так непозволительно наивно показывать его убийце.  
Уэйд не испытывает жажды крови или, наоборот, отвращения и страха, думая об этом. Просто холодная оценка. Вершина, мать его, профессионализма.  
Он держится на удивление долго. Помогают сложные заказы и побеги из кровати Паучка ближе к 3-4 утра - час самоубийц. Но с каждым днем всё сложнее.  
Он просыпается. И не от шумных соседей или эротических фантазий, нет, ему снится знакомый мальчишка-студент в ванне из собственной крови, собственные руки, издевательски-эстетично, вырисовывающие ножом узоры на всё ещё живом, вздрагивающем теле. И так всю ночь. Сцена на крыше. Сцена на оживленной улице. Сцена на багдадском рынке (он-то тут причем?). В лаборатории. Даже на ебанной статуе Свободы. И везде умирающий Питер. И везде Уэйд как причина его смерти.  
В каком-то смысле было бы легче, если бы это возбуждало. Старая добрая дрочка была и будет вернейшим способом для решения большинства психологических проблем, но, нет. Никакого возбуждения. Просто чертово гуро-слайд-шоу.  
И тогда он в кои-то веки поступает, как адекватный человек. Он сбегает.

***

Питеру плохо. Не так, как когда ты ходишь бледной тенью себя и зыркаешь на всех мрачным взглядом исподлобья, нет, со стороны он кажется обычным Питером, задротом и научным фанатиком, но Уэйд, наблюдающий за ним с соседних крыш, видит только фальшивые улыбки и шаблонные фразы. Он стал не тенью, а превосходной копией обычного себя. Если не считать того, что по вечерам он лежит на кровати, бездумно пялясь в потолок. Если не считать того, что по ночам он начал выходить на грязные улицы Нью-Йорка без своего трико. Но всё ещё со своим острым язычком.  
Уэйд видел, как это начинается. Мальчишка легкомысленно забредает в узкий переулок, в который и днем-то соваться не захочешь, перебрасывается колкостями с местными, превосходящими и количеством, и мышечной массой, никогда не нападает первым, но провоцирует с такой точностью и знанием дела, что едва ли его бы оправдали в суде. Поначалу он отбивается. Без своей мутагенной силы, по крайней мере, пытаясь обходиться без неё - всё-таки, организм, в отличие, от хозяина-идиота жить хочет. Но затем, достаточно разогрев разъяренную толпу, он отдается ей весь. Его внешне хрупкое тело окружают, толкая от одного взбешенного к другому, отбивая почки и печень. А у него в глазах мелькают проблески жизни.  
Насилие было его способом забыться. Не важно, что его били, он получал безумное удовольствие от пустоты разума, мысли из которого вытесняли боль и сопротивление инстинктам.  
Уэйд не знает, была ли это попытка привлечь его внимание или просто вечернее развлечение, но, окей, как минимум, на половину это сработало - спустя две недели наблюдения за ежедневными побоями он не выдерживает.  
Питер лежит на асфальте, покрытый уличной пылью, наливающимися синяками и чьим-то плевком. Более-менее утихомирившаяся толпа уже собирается расходиться, но тощий парень, которого Паркер задевал больше остальных, всё не успокаивается. Он кричит что-то о том, что нельзя оставлять подобное безнаказанным, что нужно наказать выскочку, пока не полезли другие...  
Честно говоря, Уэйду плевать на всё, что лепечет этот крысеныш, но когда чуткое ухо улавливает щелчок ножа-бабочки, это становится сигналом.  
\- Кха...  
Доносится из насквозь пробитого горла. Метательный нож. Тощий пучит глаза и хватается за рукоятку, пытаясь то ли вытащить оружие, то ли разворотить всё вокруг раны. Параллельно он начинает оседать на асфальт рядом с Питером, смотрящим на всё это нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Плохая идея~, - нараспев замечает Уэйд, подкидывая нож - точную копию того, что сейчас протыкает чужое тело. - Хотя, если вытащишь его, то быстрее умрёшь от кровотечения, так что решай сам.  
Кто-то из компашки тянется к карману, но тут же падает от ножа, попавшего точно в глаз.  
\- А-а-а-а-а-а-а!!!  
\- Йуху! Страйк! - искренне радуется Дэдпул, доставая пистолеты. - Но на следующего я ножи уже тратить не буду. Два предупредительных "выстрела" ушли на этих идиотов, так что следующему идиоту из вашей компашки уже не так повезёт.  
\- Но... - возражение заглушают пять одиночных выстрелов подряд - теперь на животе заговорившего красуется улыбающийся смайлик.  
\- Ненавижу, когда меня перебивают, - он виновато пожимает плечами и начинает подходить поближе. Толпа вокруг расступается. - Ну надо же, я, как Мессия. А, может, я и правда Спаситель, призванный избавить этот мир от болтливых идиотов?..  
\- Начни с себя, - грубо фыркает хриплый голос снизу. - Могу подкинуть гвоздей для распятия.  
Толпы вокруг уже нет, не считая пары самых смелых крыс, жмущихся по темным углам и наблюдающих за происходящим.  
Уэйд останавливается прямо над Паркером. Задумчиво щурится. Вытягивает руку с пистолетом, направляя ствол ровно в карий глаз, полный злости и обиды.  
\- Что ты будешь делать, если я сейчас выстрелю, а, Паучок? - весело интересуется он.  
\- Вероятно, умру, - хмыкает Паркер. - Даже моя регенерация не покроет пулю в мозгу. А если и покроет, то стану таким же чокнутым, как ты. Мир этого не переживет.  
Он собирается встать, но Уэйд перекидывает через него ногу и садится на бедра. Направляет дуло в шею. Питер даже не гадает - сонная артерия прямо по курсу.  
\- А так?  
\- Ответ тот же. Слишком обильное кровотечение.   
\- И тебя это не волнует? Я ведь в любой момент могу так сделать.  
\- Знаю, - Питер кивает. Он действительно знает. Уилсон ведь поехавший. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Ему ничего не стоит сейчас потратить на Паркера оставшуюся обойму, чтобы патологоанатом потом восхитился идеальным сердечком из пулевых ранений. - И что? Я готов к такому исходу. Можешь выстрелить, задушить, разрубить, отравить - хотя это не твой метод. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - ты разговариваешь во сне. Хочешь знать, что ты говоришь?  
Наемник едва успевает кивнуть.  
\- Моё имя. Ты ворочаешься и шепчешь его. Не знаю, что тебе снится, но такое ощущение, что ты там в "Марио" рубишься, где я - в роли принцессы, - ворчит мальчишка.  
Уилсон прыскает.  
\- Я знаю, что ты можешь мне навредить или даже убить меня. Но я тоже могу сделать это с собой. Да и судя по твоим снам, ты меня, скорее, защитить хочешь.  
Уэйд с сомнением качает головой.   
\- Да ну? Ну, давай проверим, - решительно заявляет Питер, задирая рукав кофты. - Давай, режь.   
\- Что? - кажется, впервые за долгие годы наемник растерян.  
\- У тебя ещё остались ножи. Режь. Раз ты заявляешь, что можешь меня убить, то безвредный порез уж точно не будет для тебя проблемой, - фыркает Паркер.  
\- Паучок, а тебя неплохо головой приложили, - хихикает Уилсон.  
\- Уэйд. Давай.  
И он достает нож. Приближает к коже в безопасном участке без крупных подкожных вен. Примеряется для аккуратного, легкого пореза. И пасует.  
Качает головой и уже отстраняется, когда мальчишка дергается вперед, всё же получая желаемое увечье. Нож достаточно острый, но, к счастью, порез смазанный и неглубокий.  
\- И у кого из нас с головой проблемы, а, Паучок? - спрашивает наемник, глядя на выступающую кровь.  
\- У того парня с ножом в глазнице. Кстати, было совсем необязательно их убивать.  
\- Отстаивал честь своей принцессы, - шутливо кланяется он, подавая руку студенту.  
\- Забирай ножи и пошли, шут гороховый. Господи, и почему я всё ещё с тобой?..  
\- Сила привычки, Ваше Высочество.  
От пинка он уворачивается. 


End file.
